Things That Should Not Be Found
by MetallicToaster
Summary: There are things in life that should not be found. For a shinobi love is one of them. DeidaraXoc/ DeidaraXSayuri. M for later chapters.


_I do not own naruto or any of the original characters. I do own Waizu and Sayuri._

* * *

**Things That Should Not Be Found**

**Chapter 1: Her Beginning**

_Some where behinde the shinobi I have become._

_The senseis who have push me._

_The people who believed in me._

_The long hours of practice._

_Dirt beneath my nails._

_The falls I've take._

_The tears I've cried._

_The people I have given my life to._

_There is a terrified little girl, who lost everything._

_And never looked back._

_This is my story._

* * *

Blackened clouds hung in the sky, as flashes of lightning flew over head and thunder sounded. Waves cashed against the shore turning white at the tip as fishermen scrambled to tie their boats to the dock, their day cut short. Rain fell from the sky turning the hard earth into mud, and watering the vegetation.

Two young girls ran home. Their feet colliding with the earth causing mud to splash up and splatter on their clothing. Hardly anything could be seen. Only when lightning illuminated the sky once more did the house come into view. They entered.

The rain had chilled their once warm skin, wet from head to toe, shivering. They surveyed the room. Navy blue and brown eyes searching for light. None was found. Their eyes had found nothing but their ears had picked up on the sound of their ill mothers coughing and their father's low voice.

"Okay, fine" were the last words heard. Then footsteps entering the room.

Their eyes had adjusted to the dark. An outline of a tall man could be seen, their father standing behind him, droplets of water escaping his eyes, hitting the floor. The man handed him money and continued to walk closer. His face could now be seen. Harsh lines, pronounced cheek bone, and deep brown eyes staring at them.

The man grabbed their shoulders and began to pull them out of the house. "Don't touch me!" the elder of the sister sounded, her brown eyes wide in fear.

"Father, what is going on?" The younger spoke threw tears.

"Waizu take care of your younger sister." Their father spoke quietly. Those were the last words they would ever hear from him.

The man had brought them outside, back and into the pouring rain they were trying to shelter themselves from just moments ago. The younger of the two girls; Sayuri was covering her navy blue eyes with her hands, trying to keep the downpour of rain from hitting them which would cause them to sting.

"Sir, where are we going?"

He did not respond, only looked down at her giving a blank look. Sayuri knew that look was met to tell her to stop talking.

After being pulled through the storm for several minutes, they came upon a cart being pulled by a draft horse, his colour as black as the once blue sky. The horse pawed the ground angrily, testing his strength and flexing his pectoral mussels. The man pulled the girls by their shoulders once more to the back of the wooden cart and pushed them in roughly. Waizu cried out in pain, being pushed on the wooden cart had caused fragments of wood to be shoved under her skin. The splitters would have to be removed later. The man had disappeared to the front of the cart. The sound of him whipping the horse and yelling at him to move could be heard over the rumbling thunder. The horse began to walk, slipping in the mud at first, the creaking of the wheels fallowed soon after.

Sayuri did not realize how hard the man had been gripping her shoulder; she had been too distracted keeping the rain out of her eyes and by the feeling of her long black hair whipping her in the face repeatedly. But now that the cart had brought some shelter, she could feel the dull throbbing ache where she had been held, soon there would be a burse. Sayuri felt Waizu wrap her arms around her. She tried to find comfort in it but there was none, she was too afraid.

The cart continued to pull the children away from the place they would no longer call home. The more time that passed the smaller the house got, un till it was nothing but a speck in the distance.

* * *

**First chapter! I hope you liked it R&R please.**

**This is just sayuris child hood, all the other characters will be in the next chapter, but i cant say anything else, cause i dont want to give it away! thanks for reading, I love you!**


End file.
